Goodbyes at the Gate
by AJ Morrelli
Summary: Parting words between friends and comrades-in-arms.


((Author notes: First, disclaimer. I do not own Dragon Age or the characters within, with the exception of Alhan's name and personality, and this is done solely for entertainment purposes. Second, this is...one of my endgames, so it stands to reason there are a few spoilers therein. I took to exploring and expanding on thoughts shared before the final battle. Hope you like.

* * *

They knew.

At first, the question had been _Where's Morrigan?_

The witch had been with them at the Landsmeet and then, as the army had gathered, she had seemed to have vanished. Alhan, the last to have seen her, could only offer vague excuses, a half-hearted joke on her capricious nature. Soris always said he was a poor liar.

Alistair was the first.

For all the jokes and snide remarks, the man was not as witless as he appeared. He remembered the conversation from the night before, remembered Alhan muttering an apology and retreating from the room. And now, with the elf _demanding_ he stay behind, he knew something was wrong. They had been brothers-in-arms since before the Joining. For Alhan to keep him from battle didn't seem right.

"You're king now," Alhan had stated. "I didn't do all that work for you to get eaten by a dragon." The crooked smile on his face never reached his eyes.

Alistair wanted to point out that they had faced _several_ dragons before and he'd yet to be gnawed upon. Still, there was no missing the plea he saw in the elf's eyes.

_Live,_ it said. _Be the king that I can see. The king our people need._

Leliana next.

_You're not coming back, are you?_

Those beautiful blue eyes of hers asked the question she didn't dare voice.

It had taken so much time to get him to see how she had felt. He was the first in a very long time that she had been comfortable enough with to let her guard down. And slowly, ever so slowly, she eased him past the prejudices that he'd lived with all his life to realize that it was possible for someone, even a human, to fall in love with someone like him.

Though they had often talked of wandering together after the Blight, of traveling to Val Royeaux, she knew he could never go. His ties were here. His family was here. Ferelden was his home and he would stay. He had entrusted this land to his best friend and he would not abandon it or him.

Still, the thought of leaving _her_ was agonizing him, as much as was his decision to leave her behind. It hurt that he did not want her there, but she could see why in his eyes.

Cupping her cheek, he pressed their foreheads together, tipping his head up to let his lips brush against hers. Neither spoke, though around them she could hear the wonder in his voice as he questioned her about the tales she knew. She could see his delighted smile at hearing her gasp when they beheld Andraste's ashes. She remembered the stutter in her voice as she admitted her feelings, remembered the joy as he accepted them.

Neither spoke, not wanting to shatter those memories with cracked words on shaky lips. His eyes spoke enough.

_Remember me. Remember this. Remember us. Always._

As the lovers parted, Zevran laid a hand on his shoulder. As Alhan turned, reaching for his hand, the other elf pulled him into an embrace instead.

Of all those he'd fought and bled with, he felt a true kinship with Alhan. They alone understood each other best. Long into the night they had talked, comparing life in the alienage to life in the Crows. They understood the hardships of a past that, while not shared, were as similar as if they had been siblings.

Penance had brought mercy, mercy had brought friendship, and friendship had brought freedom. Three things the Crow had never expected to find when he set out to kill the man that had spared his life. And now, he knew. There was to be a price paid for his freedom after all. Had they both been seeking death all along and he was just now seeing it?

No, something had changed. Everything had come together. The armies had been rallied. Alistair was poised to take the throne. The land was united against its common enemy. Alhan could seek out the peace that he'd longed for, his own freedom and denying him that would be the worst betrayal of all.

They embraced as brothers, for that is what they'd become and that is what the Warden would remain to him.

"Join me at the fort."

The words were soft in his ear and only caused him to clutch tighter to the man in his arms. Clapping him once on the shoulder, he drew back with a nod.

Sten had been the first of them to say something.

"You are a fool, _kadan_," came out in the low voice that always seemed so out of place coming from the large man.

They had gained much on this journey, the two of them. Because of the elf, Sten had been able to reclaim his lost honor, something that he thought would never be possible. He had gained wisdom and knowledge, both of which could be shared with his people upon his return.

"Perhaps I am wise, yet," was the reply. "It will save you having to avoid me in battle later on." A pause. "Stand with me now, Sten of the Barisad. One last battle and you will have quite the tale for your _arishok_."

Even Sorani seemed to know.

He bumped his large frame into Master's legs, letting out a whine. As Master knelt down, he felt the familiar feeling of the rub behind his ears he so enjoyed. As he tried to lick, though, he was quietly, but firmly, told to stop.

He whined again. Master had brought him back from the darkness and now he could smell that darkness on Master. The darkness wasn't something he could bite or scratch. He didn't like it. He wanted it away from Master, but no matter what he did, it stayed.

"My brave friend." He felt arms around his neck as he sat, whining softly still. "You've been a comfort to me. Now I have one last task for you."

Sorani knew that tone. He stood up and barked, bounding in a circle. Master laughed and Sorani bounced more.

"Guard those here. Protect them. Help them in the upcoming battle."

Sorani barked. _Guard_ he knew. _Protect_ he knew. Rubbing once more against Master's legs, he trotted over and sat obediently beside the one that smelled most like Master, but was not Master. Alistair reached down and laid a hand on the mabari's head.

Wynne had no idea that a chance meeting with a gaping, stuttering young elf in Ostagar would lead her to this. Alhan had come so far, and yet, some small portion of the boy remained. Now, though, the boy no longer shrank back but instead held his head up, gazing ahead, not around. He looked toward a destiny that had been thrust upon him, one that he had accepted without complaint. That all men should selflessly take up their duty. The nobles could learn a thing or two from the one they would have overlooked at any other time.

"You'll come too, won't you Wynne?"

The question caused a tightness in her chest. Something about the hopeful tone, the lightness of it, it felt so _final_. All she could do was nod and offer him a small smile. Whatever happened next, she would support him as she had in the past. This was the path she'd chosen and she would see it through, see him to the end of his journey.

The kid was going to get himself killed. Oghren just knew it. Rushing up a tower to face a sodding dragon? Just plain crazy. But not taking him with him? That was utter suicide. Sure, he blathered about him having lead men before, but babysitting the gates? Bunch of nug droppings and he told the kid so.

Aw, sod it. There it was. The _look_. Probably perfected it to get in good with the women, but damn if it didn't have the same effect on him. Just couldn't say no.

"All right, I'll lead yer bleedin' army," he groused. "And watch over our boy-king, too."

And all he got out of it was a smile. Sod it all, why did the little nug-humper get to him like that? Maybe it was because he couldn't deny him this-a last request.

It takes one to know one, and Alhan had been seeking redemption as much as he had. The kid gave him his honor back and this was his way of showing it to everybody. Now he was going to his own redemption. Pity the poor bastards that got in his way.

"I'll do you proud, kid. You just do the same."

"I will."

And with that, he'd gone, to the foot of Fort Drakon, up the tower, and to the destiny he'd wanted...and the legacy he'd left for them.


End file.
